


Mama Wing and his little Robins (and a swan)

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ballet, Batfamily Feels, Dick Grayson is oblivious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Hint of Cass/Steph, Humour, Mention of past pregancy, Omega Dick Grayson, baby put in adoption, mention of stab wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: Six times that Dick acts motherly toward younger members of the Bat family and the one time he realizes it.Omega Dick WeekDay 5 -  Batfamily (Chap 1-2-3)Day 7 - Domestic (chap 4-5-6-7)





	1. Duke

“Thank again for the lift.” Duke says looking at Dick that is driving. “Hope it’s not too much trouble.”

“No problem Duke. I told you I was going that way anyway, so don’t worry about it.” The omega replies with a smile.

Normally Duke would have used public transport to get to school. But the last gang war between Black Mask and a new group to steal his territory has left a part of the subway and streets around the school neighborhood damaged. At the moment there is so much detours and bus switch that he would never have arrived in time. With Alfred already busy by bringing Bruce to work in the opposite direction, he didn’t want to bother the aging butler.

And to add to that it’s snowing, hard to use his motorcycle. So, when Dick has offered him a ride on his way back to Blüdhaven. He has jumped on the offer, but began to regret his choice.

The weather is so bad that they could barely see the light of the car in front of them. That didn’t stop Dick from driving above the speed limit. Duke’s hand squeezed around the ceiling grab handle as Dick pass another car. Maybe a bit too close.

“How school going?” The dark hair man asks.

“Good.” Duke manages to answer while fixing in front of him.

“Just good?” He demands. “Hope Bruce is not keeping you out too long at night. He knows school is important but he is so old now he probably forgot how midterms are.” Dick chuckles as he looks over his shoulder to change land.

At the same time, the car in front of them suddenly stops.

“Dick!” He yelps bracing himself for impact.

The omega whips his head in front and with nearly inhuman reflex manage to break and move the steering wheel to avoid the collision.

In the frenzy of the moment, Duke hasn’t realized that Dick has shot his right arm out as he was trying to prevent him from hitting the dashboard. It is only when he feels that hand pat his chest that he became aware of the position they were in.

“Duke, are you okay?” Dick asks to worry as his blue eyes scan him from head to toes. There is a tiny flowered odour that it hit his nostril that helps calm himself.

“Yes … good reflexes.” The beta says in a small voice.

Dick seems to let out a breath he has been holding and grab on his shoulder. “Only because you warned me.” He smiles at him softly before he looks around them. No one was moving but luckily no one has crashed in another car. “What happened?”

The younger man takes his cellphone out to check the live update from the bat computer. “Sounds like a small accident in the next exit. The police are on their way and no one is wounded.” He says. At the same time an email pops in his notification. “And seems my class just got cancelled.” He huffs.

“Of course, they are warning you now.” Dick sighs. He smiles and looks his way. “We’re already out, want to go grab a coffee until the weather calms down.”

Duke hesitates a moment. He is still getting used to this crazy family. “That sounds good.” He replies.

The bright smile on Dick’s face, tells him it has been a good answer. “Great. I know just the place.” He says as the traffic finally picks up.

This time he drives to the speed limit and turn the radio on some 80s and 90s pop song.

Duke snorts a bit. That reminds him a lot of the days out with his own mom. He has expected to be saddened by that, but it is mostly nostalgia. Duke smiles a little and rests his hand on his chest right where Dick has touched him, trying to protect him. It is nice to feel he is part of the Wayne pack. He wasn’t just some beta Bruce has taken in.

“Damian is wrong you know… Your music taste is not atrocious.” Duke comments as he leans in his seat.

“Finally! It has taken Bruce four to five tries but ultimately, we have a music connoisseur in the family.” Dick beams cranking up the volume.


	2. Stephanie

“All alpha suck!” Stephanie declares as she drops beside Nightwing and crosses her arm over her chest. The vigilant snorts not to elegantly and put his binoculars down.

“When I don’t disagree with that statement, I think you can nuance it a bit more.” He expresses and looks at the other omega.

“Nope! Every single one of them.” Steph claims.

“Even Cass?” he teases her softly.

“Not Cass… She is a female alpha it’s not the same and you know it.” She mumbles and gaze away.

Dick nearly comments he has met shitty alpha women in the past, but not the time. Steph is clearly upset and needs reassurance. “Did you have another fight with Tim?” 

“No… Tim and I are working on our friendship. Think it is not perfect but we manage.” She says and looks at him. She knows he understands. 

“So, what is going on?” He asks softly. “Nothing bad… I’m just fed up I guess.” The younger woman sighs a little pulling the hood of her Spoiler’s suit back.

Dick only hums and move so he could stand beside her and gently play in her blond hair. Steph smiles and lean in his touches. That was feeling so nice.

“During class today, we had a debate about the fight for Omega right. Let’s says I have been really vocal of my option and might hurt some alpha ego.” She explains. “Ow.” She complains when Dick’s gloved finger has pulled her hair.

“Sorry.” He takes his gloves off. “I wouldn’t expect less of you.” He comments as he digs something out of one of his hidden pockets.

Stephanie glances towards him. “Is that a folding hairbrush.” She   
asks in disbelief. 

The older man looks at her. “What? How am I supposed to go from Nightwing to my regular self if my hair is all dishevelled for building, jumping and fighting?”

She put a hand over her heart faking choc. “All those years I thought you had magical hair. My eyes destroy my dream.”

Dick laughs and begin to brush her hair. It’s smoothing. Not many people have done something like this for her before, except for her mother when she was younger. “So, what happens to get you in a foul mood? Can’t just be a debate that causes that.” The male omega asks as he continues to untangle her hair.

“Blake happens.” She sighs again. “He’s a guy in my class I might have had a small crush on. The past tense is important because if he were here now, I would deck him.” 

Without seeing his face, she can tell Dick is frowning under his mask. “He didn’t do anything, just… After the debate he has come to me to compliment me on my argument. I was about to thank him when he had to ruin everything.” She throws her hand up. “He then proceeds to explain to me that my attitude was hurting the omega cause and I should just keep quiet and find a good alpha to take care of me. That when I would be busy with pups, I won’t have time to complain.”

Dick growls at this. “You should have decked him. It’s not too late, the night is young.”

Stephanie realizes that he wasn’t really joking. Maybe it hasn’t been wise to mention that to one of the greatest detectives in the world. Or Blake does deserve a visit of a vigilant or two. “I would have been the one suspended.”

“Fair point.” He says pressing his nose on the top of her head. “Sorry you have to deal with that kind of asshole.”

“What makes me so angry is… He always acts so nice and everything.” She mutters sadly. “And his comment about pups. It hit me harder than I expected.” She whispers tearing up a little. Dick keeps his head on top of her and wraps his arms around her in a gently but firm hug.

“It’s okay to be sad. “He murmurs to her. 

She presses her back against his chest and let a few tears out. For that continual fighting to be able to be seen as a person and not just her cast. The frustration of being insulted by someone she thought was a friend. And for that baby girl she never seen grown. She has been in peace with her decision to give her daughter in adopting, and still are, but something she wonders how she is.

Dick didn’t say anything more and pet her hair as she let it out of her system. 

For a few minutes there on that rooftop, she can allow herself be weak without judgment and it feels good.


	3. Jason

“Will you stop moving? Those stitches would be all mess up if you continue.” Dick complains resisting the urge to slap the other man behind the head.

“Maybe when you stop poking between my shoulder blade with a needle I will.” Jason snaps back.

“You are just a big baby, tough guy. Wonder why I offered my help in the first place.” The omega sigh as he clears the blood again to have a better view of the cut.

“I didn’t ask you. You forced me to follow you to your safe house and to accept your treatment. I could do it by myself.” He replies.   
“Oh sure, you can stitch your own back.” The sarcasm is dripping from his voice. “You will need to teach me how because even with the flexibility I have, I can’t do it.”

“Watch it, Dickhead.” Jason growls when the needle poke a particular sensitive spot. He turns his head teeth bare. 

Dick snarls back. “You stop that alpha bullshit right now Jay or I am calling Alfred.” Both men hold, staring at each other for a moment, none of them want to be the first one to surrender. Dick is the one to do so and sighs loudly. “Let me help Little Wing.” He asks his voice a bit gentler. Jason hates how that he affects him this strongly after all those years.  
Jason finally looks back in front of him. Having his head turn that way pull on his wound. “Just get done with it.”

“I will be quick.” Dick says and goes back to his task.

They stay silent for a while as Dick finishes. The tension is still there but not as thick as before. Peace between Jason and the rest of the bats is precarious at best at least he could work with them without shooting anyone. Sure, sometime temptation is there, like an example, the so-called Big Brother decided that now was the time to mother him. Yet no shot fired so far, that must count for something.

Finally, he hears the sound of the scissors cutting the thread. “Done. Just give me a moment. I would go wash my hand and get some more gauze to cover it.” Dick says getting up.

Jason watches Dick disappear in the bathroom and overhear the water running. He could probably get his stuff and make a run for it. But knowing the big bird, he would be bothering him about it. Better suffer longer than having Nightwing as a shadow for the next month. He has a lot of cleaning to do in Gotham drug cartels. So not a good option there.

“Here.” Dick puts a glass of water and a cherry danish. “Thought you might want to get some energy up.” He says and moves back to dress the wound.

“Normal people would have offered painkillers.” Jason comments before he takes a bite. “Wait those are Alfred’s.”

“Yes. I got a few this morning at the manor. Because I knew I would stay a few days in Gotham and need some nice food.” Dick comment, “You hate taking medication. I didn’t want to fight over that. But if you require some, I will go get them.”

Jason shakes his head. “I’m good. I had worst.”

The omega let out a little sigh. They both experience that and about what kind of worst Jason referring to. Having him here and alive should be enough but don’t erase what happened. “I know Jay.” 

He works on the dressing in silence as Jason eats. “All done, you will be OK in no time.” He declares. “Oh, one last thing.” He moves and Jason could feel a soft pressure on his wounds, follow by the obnoxious sound of a kiss. Like you do with little kid. 

“Did you just kiss better my stab wound?” The younger man asks nearly choking on his final bites.

“Yes.” Dick answers like it was the most oblivious action ever. He ruffles his hair gently “Are you staying tonight or do you need help going back to your place?”

Jason shakes his head. “Neither. I’m good.” He drinks the water in one gulp before getting up to pick up his gears.

“Maybe wait a bit. You lost a lot of blood and I don’t want you to faint on your way back or pull your Stitch.” The older man says but at least didn’t try to stop him.

The alpha just snorts as he checks his jacket. There was not much blood outside. He could get home without looking too suspicious. But that would be hard to patch. That a shame because he likes that jacket.

He put it on and winces. His back is clearly not happy with this. Doing his best to ignore the concerned stare of his older brother, he made his way to the window going to the fires escape. “Thanks for patching me up, I guess.” He mumbles.

“Jay, wait!” Dick exclaims as he rises on his feet rapidly.   
For a second Jason thought he just spot one more wound or something life threatening. To his horror he sees the omega lick his thumb and reach for his cheek.

“You will get the inside of your helmet all sticky.” He says cleaning the side of his mouth. He looks home in the eyes. “Just be safe out there Little wing.”

“Stop worrying Dickie.” He growls after his brain catch up and makes his way outside without another word.

Lucky his path back to his nearest safe has been fast and he could crash into his bed and finally rest. 

He curses at himself when he realizes that he couldn’t fall asleep before he has sent a quick text to Dick to tell him he has made it in one piece. The little smiley face the other man answers him is worse than any smug he ever made.


	4. Damian

“Morning sleepy head!” Dick calls the moment Damian steps in the kitchen.

“I had forgotten how annoying your cheerfulness is in the morning.” He mutters as he make a beeline to the coffee machine.

“Yeah! No, no, no. Caffeine is bad for you. It will mess with your grew spun.” The omega declares slapping his hand with the wooden spoon sending batter around.

Damian looks totally unimpressed at the mess. “Do you have some dignity Grayson?”

“Shush… Go sit down. Breakfast is nearly ready.” He says pointing at the table.

The teen wants to complain but whatever his brother is cooking is smelling really good. “I never suspected you would know your way around a kitchen. Yet we live together at the penthouse.” He comments as he decides not to argue and seat at the table.

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t pass all my time away from the manor surviving on cereal and take out. No matter how much I training or patrol, I wouldn’t have kept this shape.” He makes a vague motion at his hip. “While in the penthouse, Alfred was there. I’m an okay cook in comparison of Alf.”

“Except for cucumber sandwiches.” Damian comments checking his phone for any text from his team or Jon.

“No one is perfect little D.” The oldest says as he returns to his cooking.

The teen snort as he answers Jonathan’s message. It’s not often he indulges a full weekend with his brother, but it is nice. They had patrols together, going far to late for snack and finish the night watching some crime movie as the complaint how it didn’t make sense. Damian has even spoiled himself by sleeping in. He knows the omega have some plan for today and he is supposed to be looking up for it.

Damian hides his smiles behind his phone as Richard begin to hum and dance a bit in front of the stove. He temps to tease him but can’t find the strength to do it. There is something so … smoothing about this. Only time he has seen that kind of domestically, it when he sleeps over at the Kent. In that moment, he was the one feeling like the alien.

“Breakfast is served.” Dick announces as he put a plate in front of him.

Damian blinks as he looks at it. “What is that?”

The omega frowns. “Eggless pancakes. I wasn’t sure if you eat egg or not.”

The teen shakes his head. “That fine. I mean what is this.” He motions to the plate.

A little stack of three medium pancakes, around his slice of strawberries, bananas and blueberries are used to make a cartoonish smiley face.

“A sunshine pancake.” Dick answers.

Damian blushes a bit. “I’m not a pup.” He mumbles still looking at the food. As much he wants to deny it is in fact well done.  
Dick sits in front of him with the same thing on his plate. His seem a little least good-looking as the one of Damian’s. He seem to have keep his least successful attempt for himself. “No need to be a pup to appreciate some nice presentation.” He reaches for some chocolate spread.

Damian stare a bit longer before he finally picks his silverware. “You are complaining about my habit of drinking coffee and yet putting that atrocious sugary paste all over your food.” He comments as he precisely cues his pancakes and takes a bite. It is pretty good.

“Not the same. Coffee is known to be bad for a teenager.” The omega explains. “Sure, you don’t want some syrup or something.”

“It is perfectly flavourful like this.” He answers

“Did you just compliment my cooking?” The older man sound really surprised

“I am eating. You should be flattered.” Damian says simply. 

Dick laugh and reach over to ruffle his hair. “Brat. You are lucky I love you. I don’t do that for anyone.”

That made the current Robin blush and look down at his plate.

Was that how love was?

Silly breakfast after a night of chasing crime around some of the worst city in America, with his adoptive Big Brother?

The same omega brother that smell alone makes him feel at home.

Maybe it is, maybe not. But Damian would take every second of it.


	5. Cassandra

Cassandra stops her movement when she hears the door of the gym open. Normally there is no one at the manor at this time of the days. Except for Alfred, but he knows not to disturb her during her dance practice except if there is an emergency.

Did something happen?

She relaxes when she sees Dick walk in. He is a random factor she sometimes forgets to calculate.

“Yeah Cass.” He waves and smiles. “Am I interrupting? I can come back later.” He offers pointing at the door. 

Cass shake her head. “It’s fine.” She says softly. She nods at him and return to her dance routine.

The omega smiles a little and made his way to the section of the gym with the mattress. He begins to warm up and stretch. They both quietly enjoying the moment. Not that often that they have that kind of time together. With the oldest living in Blüdhaven and her having her own thing going on, they don’t cross paths regularly.

Even if Dick can’t stay in place more than five minutes, he has something about him that always calm her down. Maybe it is because she an alpha and him omega, or simply he just has that sort of presence.

It is only when she finishes her warm up routine that he spoke again. “I hear through the grapevine that you have a dance audition coming.” Cassandra looks at him and raises an eyebrow, wondering who tell him. “Grapevine on the ground level.” He jokes. 

So, its Damian. She shouldn’t be surprised. The pup is close to Dick. He always encourages her in his own way. They both have a similar childhood and they have built a weird bond. One of their activities is when Damian plays violin and Cass would dance at the music.

“I have.” She confirms and smiles a little. 

She was a bit nervous about it. Only recently did she manage to be accepted in a dance school? Most of Gotham’s elite one has declined her application. Not for lack of talent, but mostly because of the learning disability for reading and writing and her overall life journey. She suspects that the fact she was a female alpha didn’t help. High society is too much traditionalist. 

Cass know she could probably get on to one of those school if Bruce has used his name. He would have done it in a heartbeat if she hasn’t stopped him. Finally, thank to Barbara, they have found a dance school that specializes in disable people of all kinds and they welcome her.

It’s her teacher that has found this audition and offer it to her. She really wishes to help her blossom like she calls it. Cassandra is still unsure about it. She would like to share her passion but don’t want to disappoint her teacher or family.

“Hey, is something wrong?” Dick says softly as he walks closer. He looks genius concern, so the young woman realizes her worry is showing on her face and probably in her smell.

“I’m not ready.” She says.

“Not ready?” He frowns a little. “Do you mean your choreography is not ready or you don’t feel ready to do an audition?”   
She thinks a moment before she answers. “Both.”

Dick offers her a soft smile. “I understand. I was nervous the first time I was supposed to join my parents on the trapeze for a real show.” He says and sits on a bench. “I would pass as much as long as I could practise my move on and off the trapeze. I didn’t want to mess up.”

Cass accept the silent offer and take place beside her brother. “You have always been a perfectionist.” 

He snorts a little. “I guess I can’t deny it.” He looks at her “You know one thing that helps me? Showing my entire routine to my mother. Not to Mary Grayson of the Flying Grayson. Just my mom. I couldn’t worry to mess up in front of her.” 

Cass could say that even if it happened long ago, it was dear to him. “It worked?” She asks.

“As a matter of fact, it has. I stop thinking about the technique and just go with the flow.” He explains, “I use the same trick when I have to make an oral presentation at school. The day before I would do it for Bruce of Alfred. So, when I find myself in front of my class, I just imagine talking to them.”

She considers his words a moment before she gets up. “Can I show you?”

The omega blinks. “Well, sure I will love to see it, but you don’t have too if you are uncomfortable.”

“I want.” She says walking to the radio. She looks at him. Dick nod and offer her such a warm smile. She knows her trust touches him. She moves back to the centre of the dance floor and wait for the music to start. 

The moment the first notes resonate she stops thinking and let her body do the talking. No not talking she literally singing. There are no barriers making her doubt she makes a mistake; all her movement are free and feeling as natural as breathing.

When the song end, she opens her eye and peak at Dick. He looks at her with such amazement, and his eyes are wet. “Wow! Cass it is amazing.” He gets up to hug. “You are not dancing that is flying little sister.”

Cass hugs him back and smiles softly. She still something surprised by all the love and affection he could tell in one simple gesture. She moves back as another melody begins, grab his hands and pull. Dick smiles and follow her movements. They dance together for a few songs just having fun. 

When they stop, they were a bit out of breath. Dick just cups her cheek. “Don’t worry about that audition. You will blow them away.”

For the first time, she thinks he might be right.

That why he is the first one she sends a selfie of herself with the ballet program after the audition. The enthusiasm call Cass receive right after making her realize she might need to reserve a full row at the premiere for her families and friends.


	6. Tim

“I know it was right there.” Tim voices in the empty apartment, like saying it out loud would make the object appear in his rightful place.

This is getting ridiculous. For the last haft hour reaching for his spare collapsible bo staff. He is certain he has one with the rest of his Red Robin gear but no matter where he looks, he couldn’t find it. It wasn’t helping that he is supposed to join the other at the rendezvous point at least that twenty minutes. Sure, he could fight without it yet he hates not having all his supplies with him on the field. 

A sudden series of knocks at his windows make him jump. That knocking pattern only mean one person: Nightwing. Tim sighs to go open the window. No need for anyone to see him here. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks a bit more coldly that he intended too. Things between them wasn’t as good as they once were. They have talked about it and Dick have apologized, but hasn’t fix everything magically.

Nightwing step inside. “I was on my way to the rendezvous point and spot your light was still on. I thought we can join the other there together.” His eyes scan around the room and back at Tim. That probably look worst that it is. Tim is only having his bottom part of his uniform on with an old t-shirt and bare feet, while his apartment look ransacks “Are you okay Tim? Did you get robbed?”

The small alpha shakes his head. “No. I was getting ready when I check my utility belt and realize I was missing something.”

The omega shoulder seems to relax a little. “What is it?” Maybe I can help with a set of fresh eyes.”

A few years ago, Tim would have said yes without need to thinking about it. But a lot have changed and he not sure he could let omega he doesn’t fully trust roam his territory. Sometime Tim hates his Alpha’s instinct. He resonates that Dick would do anything other than help.

“Why not.” He finally answers. “It should have been in my hidden closet.” He says showing him.

“Okay… Why don’t you finish getting ready?” Nightwing smiles at him before he disappears inside that closet to check.

Tim bites his lowers lips, trying to remind himself he has nothing to hide—well he does but none of those things are in there—and they are a member of his pack. He grabs the top of his uniform and get dress to change his mind. 

Tim probably has been the most surprise when he has presented as an alpha. With his stature and features he always through he would have been omega or a beta like his parents. Yet there he is. He determination and methodic brain are coming from that side. Maybe that why being team leader is so natural. But that didn’t prove much as Dick have led numerous teams as omega.   
Not to be a carbon copy of the designation typical description has played in their advantage often.

“Found it!” Dick suddenly announces.

“What the…” Tim turn around just in time to catch the object his brother just throws at him. It is his spare staff. “How? Where was it?”

“My little secret.” He teases him.

“Dick…” Tim warns him with a small growl.

“All right. It has fallen in one of your boots.” He explains putting the pair of boots in front of him. 

That makes the teen blushes. What a great detective he is… If he has finished getting dress, he would have found it and be on his way already.

“Don’t beat yourself too much Timbo. It’s happened to the best of us.” The oldest grins. “Get ready and I would tell you of that one-time Bruce was looking for his utility belt when he had it on him all along.”

Tim knows he has two choices now: sending Dick away or go with him. The omega is offering an olive branch. Sure, things would never be the same as it used to be, but maybe it is time to forge a new kind of relationship.

“Sound good.” He says as he sits down to but his boots on.

“It’s been so funny, because Alfred keep asking Bruce if he had really checked everywhere. How he could manage a straight face during that was beyond me.” Dick begins his story moving him around. 

They could fix this and they will.


	7. Dick

Miracles do exist. Dick is sure of it.

To be able to get all of siblings and pseudo-sibling together in the same place without any major fight of one night is really a wonder.

As they wait for Bruce to join them for a movie night, Dick looks around the drawing room.

Steph and Cass are sitting on the couch beside the armchair he occupies. Stephanie is talking about something that Dick has forgotten. She has jumps from one subject to another so often still he nods and comment when he manages to catch up. Cass is happily settled in the seat and listening to her friend. 

Dick is not alone in the large armchair. Damian has decided it is the best place to draw. He has weave in between the omega and the right side of the chair and gets his sketchbook out.

The oldest has smiled and put his arms on top of the seatback and run his finger in the soft black hair. Damian only huff but lean more against him. It’s a surprise to witness him act like this around the others. Seem the pup is a little possessive. 

It helps that the ones that could have teased him were busy. Tim and Duke were playing chess as Jason watched. He is doing his best to look bored but Dick could see os as much immerse in the game. He could tell by how he frowns when Duke moves his piece.

“Bad move, kiddo.” He comments under his breath.

Duke sighs and send off a glare at him. “Would you take a rest already? I know what I’m doing.”

“You decide to play chess again Replacement, clearly you aren’t.” Jason snorts.

This earns him a dirty look from both younger men. Better stop them before it degenerates. 

“Jay, stop teasing your brothers. You can play after they are done.” Dick says softly to calm everyone.

Jason crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. “Yes Mom.” He mumbles.

“Funny Jason. It is not because I’m an omega that I act like a mother.” Dick comments.

He confuses when six sets of eyes look at him. “What?”

“You totally do,” Cass declare, “Not because of your cast. This is who you are.” She is a woman of a few words and would only use them when necessary. And right now, it is.

Dick shakes his head. “Come on guys, this is not like me…” He stops and his eyes widen. Because of all the silly mother action he could think of, he remembers doing them at some point.

Funny breakfast. The arm out when he suddenly breaks. Cleaning cheeks. Finding lost things…

“Oh my God! I’m totally a mom.” He exclaims and hide his face with his hands.

“Seriously Dickie. You haven’t realized before? Thought you did all of those to annoy.” Jason laughs. His stop when the oldest brother didn’t reply. “Big Bird, you okay?”

Damian’s frown and reach for the omega’s arm. “Grayson?” Dick didn’t move or react. “Congratulations Todd, you just break him.”

“How is this my fault, demon spawn? He is the idiot that didn’t realize he have adopted all of us as much as Bruce did.” He growls.

“Stop fighting.” Tim mutters. “You aren’t helping.”

Duke seems to take pity on him and rise from his chair. “Come on Dick, let go get some air.”

The male omega finally reacts and get up with the beta help. He nearly sits back down when Damian make a displease noise at his lost of comfort but Duke gently guide him out.

Right before he gets out of the room, he hears Stephanie. “Well, now that he is out of the way. What should we get him for Mother’s Day?”

His mind goes blank after this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.


End file.
